


instinctive love

by amamiya_toki



Series: Love & Truth [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androgyny, Animal Characteristics, Commercial Sex, Deflowering, Explicit Sexual Content, Fellatio, First Time, Foreplay, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaotome Gaku, in his third year of high school, was forced into an arrangement with a boy four years his junior by his father. While he does not approve of it, he could not refuse. And with barely any knowledge, he has to rely on his instincts to guide him throughout the entire process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	instinctive love

**Author's Note:**

> Note that in this story, Gaku is 18 years old and Tenn is only 14 years old.
> 
> People who cannot stomach two boys at this age engaging in sexual acts, you have been warned. Twice.
> 
> Title comes from Katou Kazuki's song of the same title from his album "in Love".
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own IDOLiSH7 and its franchise.

It is supposedly common knowledge that humans descended from monkeys. However, that is only true for seventy percent of the population. The other thirty percent of mankind descended from other animals. Some common examples include cats, dogs, bears and even snakes and other reptiles. This thirty percent of the human population are known as 'Madararui' and possess certain qualities that the other seventy percent do not. In addition, within the Madararui there are three types: heavy, middle and light seeds, which is used to determine rarity and fertility rate within a certain species.

At least, that was what Yaotome Gaku was taught as a child.

He was born one of the thirty percent, classified as a 'Nekomata' as he had descended from cats. Both his parents were heavy-seeds: his father a lion and his mother a tiger. This meant that he was born a heavy-seed as well, which are seen as rare beings in society which are supposedly superior. In addition, he was of an uncommon breed: a liger, having inherited characteristics from both parents.

However, Gaku finds that notion displeasing. The reason to this is due to the fact that people crowd around him; simply for the fact that he is a purebred heavy-seed. The former may annoy him more than the latter, but what annoys him the most is that people do not see him for who he is. All they see is his ancestry and his genes; not him.

"Say, Yaotome-kun, if you have time this weekend..."

"I don't."

"Yaotome-kun, I want to..."

"I'm not interested."

"Listen, Yaotome..."

"Leave me alone."

He did not need to hear the rest of what other Madararui his age had to ask or say to know what they wanted.

It was fairly disgusting, in Gaku's opinion, how loose the morals of most Madararui were. Sex was the only thing on their minds; it was as if they are beasts in human skin driven and controlled by their natural instincts, rather than human beings who had a different ancestor. Bragging about who you had slept with or how many partners you have was something that makes Gaku gag. He felt that it was not something to be proud of.

If his peers were this bad, he cannot fantom how bad the adults are. His father was a prime example of what Gaku labels a 'horny man beast': ever since his divorce, the man brought back many sexual partners. They were far too many for Gaku to remember, and the man did not even try to be discreet about it. He probably did not see the need to, anyway.

What makes it worse is that that shitty old man of his expects his son to be like him.

At eighteen years of age and in his final year of high school, Gaku was still, well, virgin. Apparently this was rare amongst the Madararui to not have had sex at this age, especially if one was a heavy-seed. It was not like he was impotent; he had jacked off several times to relieve himself, but he did not see the need to have a partner this early in his life.

His heartless father being the sex-driven bastard he is had tried on more than ten occasions to get Gaku to find a partner, even if it was for a night or an hour. Gaku, of course, refused every single time.

_"The train bound for xxx station is arriving at the platform. Please mind the gap."_

That being said, Gaku does not really have much plans of what he wants to do after he graduates from high school. He intends to work in his maternal grandparents' soba shop since he had been helping them since he was a child, and perhaps find a partner in the future and settle down, but he has not decided on the gritty details. Despite having taken entrance exams to apply for several universities, he is still quite unsure if it was the right decision to make.

Higher than average levels of intelligence may be something that is correlated with being a heavy-seed, but Gaku knows better than to force himself to do something he does not want.

The problem is, while he knows what he does not want and that he refuses to follow what his father has decided on for him, he remains unclear of what he himself wants.

"Nng...!"

A sharp sound caught his attention as he pondered over his possibilities. It was a gasp, although muffled he was able to find it source. It was from a boy standing about two arms' length away from him.  Gaku recognised the uniform he was wearing: it was from one of the more prestigious all-boys middle schools in the region. He had attended that same school under his father's coercion. With one look, Gaku could tell that the youth was a Madararui as well.

However, the boy's expression was what caught his attention. He looked as if he was scared of something, but is unable to call out for help. And the cause was obvious: the man behind him, a salaryman who looked old enough to be in his forties, was touching him. And by 'touching', it meant that he had his palms on the boy's buttocks, squeezing and fondling them. He even had the gall to move his hand between the boy's legs to cup his privates through his white uniform pants.

Gaku frowned. This has to be stopped; and if no one in this crowded train is going to, he will.

"Hey!"

The man, startled, almost jumped. He turned his head towards Gaku, who had growled him. The moment he realised that he had been caught he removed his hands, but that was not enough. He tried to escape as the doors opened at the next stop, but Gaku had already pushed through the crowd and grabbed him by the arm. He tried to pull free but Gaku was much stronger than he was.

"You’re coming with me."

"Eek! I-I won't do it again! I swear!"

"Save your breath and excuses. I'm reporting you to the authorities." Gaku turned to the boy, who was watching him the entire time. "I'm sorry, but could I get you to follow me? It would help if you could explain what happened."

"Yes." The boy nodded meekly and followed Gaku, who dragged the pervert out of the carriage.

With the help of the boy, Gaku filed the report with the station staff, who contacted the police. Once the man had been taken into custody, both him and the boy were free to leave.

"Thank you for saving me." The boy thanked him with a deep bow, which made Gaku feel rather awkward.

"It's nothing; be more careful next time. Please, raise your head."

"Yes."

"Will you be taking the train again?"

"Oh, no; I was actually supposed to alight here."

"I see. Well, I'll be going. Take care on your way home."

"Thank you very much; I wish the same to you, too."

Tapping his card on the scanner on the gantry, Gaku continued his journey home.

What he did not notice was that the boy had not left yet. His sharp gaze was fixed on Gaku's back; pale pink irises watching him until he was out of sight.

"So that is Yaotome Gaku... huh."

**~ xxx ~**

He did not ask for the boy's name.

This only occurred to Gaku as he approached the mansion that was the Yaotome family home. 

The truth is, the boy had been on his mind on the rest of his way home. It was not like he was charmed or anything of that sort, but he had possessed a face that could only be described as beautiful. What had caught his attention the most, however, was his scent. It was mildly sweet, light enough to tickle the nose but not strong enough to overpower the senses. The musk of its fragrance was peculiar, unusual yet somewhat enticing.

However, Gaku does not hate that. Rather, he had thought that it was pleasant.

It would be nice if he could meet the boys again, perhaps in a less awkward circumstance.

"Welcome home, young master."

"I'm home, Tanaka." Gaku greeted the family butler, who had opened the door for him. "Would my father be returning for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, he is already in the dining room awaiting your return."

Gaku had to hold back a sigh.

Something is up, and he does not like the notion of that. Not one bit.

"I will be taking dinner before my bath, then."

"Understood."

Glancing at his wristwatch, Gaku noted that he was home much later than usual. On normal days, this would not matter. However, because his father decided to return home tonight, and no doubt on a whim too, he was definitely in for a scolding.

"Father, I've returned."

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Came the roar he had expected the moment he declared his presence.

"I know. I'm sorry. I..." 

"I don't want to listen to your excuses. Sit down; the food has gotten cold because of your tardiness."

Scowling, Gaku sat down by his father's left. The meal had already been set on the table: leek and potato soup, a small salad of fresh lettuce and cherry tomatoes with salmon bouillinade as the main course. 

The soup, at his first mouth, was lukewarm. It always irks Gaku how his father would always insist that their meals be served at the same moment whenever he returns; it should be fine if it was kept warm and served later, right? In addition, meals at home were always done Western-style... would it not hurt to have a simple bowl of soba for dinner for once?

"What's with that face? Is the food not to your taste?"

"No, there is nothing wrong with it." Even if he complained, all his father would do is fire the chef and hire another one. That would not change the fact that there is and will always be a lack of Japanese-style meals in the mansion. "So? Why did you decide to come home tonight?"

"Is it a crime for the master of the house to return as and when he wishes?"

"It's just rare for you to return, that's all. Besides..."

"Besides?"

"No, it's nothing."

_Besides, you only come home when you got something you want from me._

If Gaku were to say that out loud, things would definitely turn even more sour between him and his father. In fact, knowing his father, the dining room would be half-destroyed in a fit of fury. The man had never been one who could control his rage and temper.

Recalling the last argument his parents had, the master bedroom was completely destroyed after his mother had walked out of the house with her luggage and their son. However, she lost custody of her child and he had to return to the mansion. Gaku only knew about the bedroom because it still was left in tatters when he returned. In fact, the bedroom had only been restored just less than a year or so ago, for no apparent reason.

Gaku's parents divorced when he just entered elementary school. He never really knew the reason for it, and he was not told about it either. It just happened so suddenly that he could not react. However, it was not surprising either; as far as he had observed his parents had never been close, drawing comparisons from the families of his peers in kindergarten and elementary school. His father was rarely home, and if he was he barely spoke a word to him or his mother. His mother always mentioned something about how his father had a woman that he held feelings for. Gaku never really understood what that meant. However, after having watched how his father did not stop his mother from leaving and how he kept bringing many different women to the mansion, he concluded that his father was actually incapable of loving anyone.

People are nothing but tools to him. He only keeps them close when they are of use to him. The moment they outlived their usefulness, they will be tossed aside. This was certainly what one would describe as the law of the jungle: eat or be eaten. The former would stand tall at the top, while the latter would just be mere fodder for them.

In the eyes of Yaotome Sousuke, his own son was no exception to that.

In Gaku's opinion, the only reason why he was born was to fulfil the need to have a Yaotome heir. The Yaotome family was a prominent figure in the media industry for at least a century, their legacy beginning as a small kabuki theatre in the late eighteenth century. However, without an heir to continue, the family's name would just disappear like dust in the wind. Of course, his father would not allow that. Neither would he allow their family name to be stained, not even by a speck of dust.

"Gaku."

"What is it?"

"If you have any plans for Friday and the weekend, cancel them."

"Friday, as in, three days from now...?" The way he spoke was not any different than usual, but for some reason Gaku grew suspicious of his father's intentions. "I don't have any plans in particular, other than studying for entrance exams. Why?"

"I made plans for the both of us."

Oh boy.

"Hah?" Gaku's eyelid twitched, an ominous sign.

"After school, head to the Grand Imperial Hotel. I have made an appointment for dinner with a very important client. I expect you to be punctual. Tanaka will fill you in on meeting time and other relevant details on Friday morning before you leave for school."

"Hotel...?" 

It cannot be... could it?

"What if I refuse?"

"You are not allowed to. The client that we are meeting with is a very important person. The outcome of this meeting is vital for our company's growth and expansion. I should make it clear to you that this chance was extremely difficult to grasp."

"Ah, I see."

"I don't care if you understand or not." Sousuke finishes the last of his wine before he stands up to leave. "Just be there on time."

"Hah."

Something was most definitely up. It was plainly obvious that his father was plotting something behind his back, and it most definitely had something to do with his lack of a mate. Well, then again, those are his own suspicions. What was worrying was that more than eighty percent of the time, they would be spot on.

Well, unfortunately, he had to wait until then to find out. But when he does, it would most definitely be too late.

**~ xxx ~**

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Gaku rolled his eyes at his father, who was standing with his arms folded in the lobby of the hotel. Even in public he still has to react the same way he does at home.

"I'm not. There's still fifteen minutes to the appointed meeting time."

"Kujou-san is already waiting for us upstairs. Making the client wait is one of the biggest failures to make as a businessman."

"Kujou...?"

Was that the name of the important client that they are supposed to meet tonight? However, he felt like here had heard that name before; in the newspapers or a magazine, perhaps?

"Unfortunately, we don't have time to dawdle. Come, we must be going."

The father and son pair proceeded to the lift lobby, and Gaku was able to ask what had been weighing down on his mind.

"What are we here for?"

"I have arranged for a suite room and all essentials that you will require."

That does not answer his question, but instead added on more for him to ponder over.

"I don't understand what you are trying to tell me."

Sousuke let out an exasperated sigh at his son. "You will be spending the weekend here. I have made a mutual arrangement with Kujou-san, as both business partners and acquaintances. However, you have nothing to worry about. Kujou-san has exquisite taste; I'm sure you will not be disappointed."

Here it comes, the feeling of his suspicions coming true.

"Wait... you mean..."

"Do I need to spell it out for you, you brainless dolt? A partner has been arranged for you."

"I knew it!" Gaku slammed his fist on the elevator wall. "I already told you that I have no interest in these matters? Why can't you just leave me alone? Why do you always have to force me into doing all this? I never asked for you to make my decisions for me!"

"SILENCE, GAKU!!" His father roared, and for a brief moment he could see a lion—the shape of his father's soul—manifesting behind him as a form of his anger. "Listen and do what you are told for once. And show some respect to your elders, for God's sake; that attitude of yours is inappropriate for someone your age. You are already eighteen, no longer a brat. If you understand what I mean, you better know how to behave yourself."

"..."

Just as Gaku was searching for the words to retort, the elevator let out a ding to indicate that it had arrived at their designated floor.

"Let's go. Make sure you watch that mouth of yours later or you'll definitely regret it."

"… Tch."

Gaku could only grit his teeth in response as he followed behind his father. He could not afford to do anything now, to both refute and rebel against his father. All he could do was to glare, but even that form of silent protest was of no use.

 The two were led into a private room within the restaurant, where a man around his father's age and a teenager were waiting. As the younger had their back facing them, Gaku could not make out how that person looked like. It did not help that they were wearing a female kimono but had hair shorter than most girls. For a moment, it felt like he was dragged into an _O-miai_ rather than to meet his partner for this forced one-night stand.

However, what Gaku does know is the scent of the person. It was too familiar to him, but not exactly enough to jolt his memory. Such a pleasant, unique smell... where had he come across this before?

He had met this person before... and recently too.

But... where?

"Ah, Yaotome-san. It is good to see you again." The man stood up with a smile to greet them as they entered, his hand stretched out towards Sousuke. "I trust that you are in good health as always?"

"It is a pleasure to see you too, Kujou-san. I am well; thank you for your concern. I heard you have been involved in some business transactions overseas, in the southeast Asian region?"

"Ah yes; Thailand is a wonderful place. I am considering setting up a business venture of sorts over there."

"That sounds interesting. I would like to hear more about that."

"Perhaps at another time, when I have made up my mind about the matter." Kujou's smile widened slightly when he caught sight of Gaku, as if he had noticed the teenager's interest in his companion.

Gaku, having noticed the man's attention directed to him, felt a chill run up his spine. This person is dangerous, his instincts were screaming. The way he looked at him... it was as if he could see through him completely. However, he had to keep his composure; surely at this moment, there should not be anything to be afraid of.

"You must be Yaotome Gaku-kun, yes? Thank you for coming today. My name is Kujou; pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance..." Gaku awkwardly shook the hand that stretched out to him.

The fact that Kujou seemed pleased that he was feeling unsettled made Gaku even more uncomfortable with this situation. In this case, keeping his mouth shut and remaining silent, as his father had told him to, would be to his benefit.

But, what exactly is his father planning with a person like this?

"Is that the child you have been raising?" As if he was trying to rectify the atmosphere, Sousuke quickly changed the topic.

"Ah yes. Allow me to introduce you to him."

Beckoning with a wave of the hand, Kujou instructed his companion to stand and introduce himself.

Seeing that face once more made Gaku's breath catch in his throat.

Once again, his suspicions were right.

"You're...!"

"Good evening to the both of you. My name is Kujou Tenn. Pleased to be of your acquaintance."

The boy gave a deep bow after his introduction. His movements were slow but refined; almost perfect. His expression, despite the light smile he gave in greeting, showed little real emotion. Gaku felt that he was looking at a mechanised doll instead of another human being. It does not help that he was dressed up to look like one, too.

Was this really the boy he met just the other day?

"Come, let us all take a seat. I have arranged for a wonderful dinner tonight; I hope it would suit your taste."

"Thank you."

Gaku was made to sit opposite the boy... Kujou Tenn, with his father on his left. With the adult Kujou still sneering with that frightening smile, Gaku focused all his attention to his supposed 'partner'.

Indeed, from close up, Tenn possessed a beautiful face. Long, thick eyelashes that framed a pair of large eyes. Pale pink irises that were soft, yet very feline. A face that was slowly taking the shape of an adult's, yet still retains some signs of childhood. Full lips that were slightly plump, but not thick. He looked nothing like the adult sitting next to him, which Gaku felt was both strange and a relief. 

A better word to describe Tenn's features would be androgynous: the word that would be used to describe him cannot be defined, limited to or associated with only one gender. However, for Madararui that word has a completely different meaning. To be androgynous was not limited to appearances or the way one dresses, but to possess both sexual organs. All androgynous Madararui are born male, but have developed a vagina. There are three ways to create it: via drugs, a patch or salves.

Gaku himself is not clear of the specific details of how the process actually works; he only knows what he has read from articles in journals, newspapers and magazines. What he does know is that this was the result of research that resulted due to the difficulty to obtain the natural parasite, which is used to create an artificial womb in males for pregnancy.

But for his first partner to be a boy like this, and one who is underage at that...

Even for the Madararui, to which morals mean nothing to them, this is too much. Seriously, just what was his father thinking? Not to mention that he 'purchased' him... does this mean that this is not his first time?

For some reason, that does not settle well with Gaku.

"Is something the matter, Gaku?"

For his father to be concerned about him... what a rare sight. Indeed, it is such a convincing act that Gaku allowed himself to believe it for a mere second.

"No, it's nothing."

Gaku continued to move his hands, skilfully cutting up the grilled catfish with the silver cutlery. Apparently he had been too deep in thought and had not been focusing on his meal or the rest of his surroundings. They had finished the first three courses: the hors d'oeuvre, soup and salad, without him realising it.

The dinner proceeded mostly in silence, at least between him and the boy sitting opposite him. The adults were engaged in a calm discussion about business and everything work-related, but not a single word had been exchanged between him and Tenn. In fact, the latter had not looked up to look at him, not even once. All he did was to eat properly and politely; the way people like him of higher society were taught as children.

Indeed, he was just like a doll.

That was just too different from the initial impression that Gaku had of him.

The rest of the meal proceeded without any problems arising. However, around the time they had finished the meat dish and was about to be served the main course, Gaku felt his eyes droop as his consciousness waned.

It was unusual for him to feel sleepy halfway through a meal, and it was not like he had done anything earlier that would have made him especially exhausted. 

Shaking off the feelings of exhaustion was no help at all, as he lost the ability to muster any strength in his body; even sitting upright and maintaining his posture was challenging. The last thought that registered in his mind before he fell unconscious was Tenn's voice, soft and hushed but still strangely clear.

"Good night, Yaotome Gaku-san."

**~ xxx ~**

When Gaku awoke, he was greeted with a strange feeling in his head.

When and how did he fall asleep? He was sure that he had been eating dinner with his father, that creepy Kujou person and that boy he saved earlier that week... what was his name again? Tenn, was it? In the first place, where was he now?

Gaku forced himself to crack one eye open, followed by the other.

Judging from his surroundings, he must be in a bedroom of sorts. Was this the suite room his father had mentioned earlier? And he was lying down on the bed, too. That must mean that someone had carried from the restaurant to the room when he lost consciousness.

"Ah, it all makes sense now..." Gaku groaned as he sat up.

The pieces of the puzzle finally came together. It was so simple that he wondered why he had not realised this sooner. This had all been part of his father's plan all along. 

A sedative had been put into his food, arranged by his father and most likely Kujou-san. And it was a fairly strong one too, to be able to knock a heavy-seed like him out cold for longer than just a few minutes. This was to prevent him from escaping, assuming if he had attempted to do so during the meal. He had attempted that several times before in the past, although he was severely punished by his father each time.

So, does that mean that Tenn was in this as well?

The answer was so obvious that he did not need to spell it out for himself.

However, judging from the fact that he was still in his school uniform (albeit missing his blazer and tie, those were left folded on the vanity table at the corner of the room) and that they were still somewhat neat by his standards, nothing major has been done to his chastity yet.

"I see you're finally awake."

Having entered the room was the boy that his father had purchased for him. He no longer wore the heavy kimono that he donned earlier, but was still wearing the white cotton  _nagajuban_ , or the inner robe, that was underneath the embroidered silk garment.

"Kujou Tenn...?"

"Just Tenn is fine." He replied in a flat tone, leaning against the door after having closed it with his arms folded across his chest. "How are you feeling, Yaotome-san?"

"Terrible. Just a bit." Gaku admitted. "You can just call me Gaku as well. There's no need to be so formal since we're slightly closer in age."

"That will not do. As I have been told by Kujou-san, this is business: I am offering a service, and you are the client who has purchased me. Well, at least your father did." Tenn raised a hand to his chin, as if he was pondering over something for that brief moment. "That is all there is to it. Hence, there is no need for you to get so interpersonal about our relationship."

"..."

Watching him speak and carry himself made Gaku wonder once again whether this is really the boy he had saved.

"How long was I out?"

"Not too long. About an hour at most?"

He spoke too bluntly, and honestly Gaku considered him rude for more than a moment. It was just so not cute. Is this what people would call a 'little devil' type of personality?

"So?"

The question, if it can be considered one, was too vague for Gaku to understand what he was asking.

"Pardon me?"

"When are we going to begin?"

Begin... what?

Oh.

Oh, oh, oh.

If Gaku had inferred correctly, it meant that this brat intends to go along with whatever those shitty adults had planned?

"Are you serious about this?"

"I am." Tenn had been staring at him straight in the eye ever since he entered the room, and even now his gaze had yet to waver. "I am always serious."

"But you're still a brat, and they expect you to—"

"Me? A brat?" Well, it seemed like Tenn had taken offence to that. "You aren't all that old yourself."

"Well, you're still younger than me. You're still in middle school. For someone your age to engage in this kinds of activities... isn't it too much?"

"So roars an eighteen year-old virgin."

"What is wrong with choosing to be virgin?"

Tenn stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"... Could it be that you are asexual?"

"I am not! I just don't see the point of sleeping around, that's all! Is it wrong to choose to have only one person to hold dear?"

"Hmm..." Tenn hummed in mild amusement as he unfolded his arms, straightening his posture. "So you're one of those types, huh?"

"Types?"

"Yeah. The mindless dreamer, or so they call it." Tenn walked over to the bed in small steps, like a cat threading slowly as it walks. "You blindly believe that you meet your destined person due to some work of fate, fall in love, experience a wonderful romance before getting married, graduating from your status as a virgin, build a loving family and live many happy days with your loved one until death does the both of you part. Did I hit the nail on the head?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's so naive that I find that laughable." Tenn scoffed into Gaku's face, the tips of their noses close enough to be able to touch the other's. "Pitiable, even."

"Why you...!"

"Yaotome-san, allow me to inform you in case you don't know or realise this yet, but life isn't as kind and nice to people as you think it is." That line came out more forceful than the previous ones. "In the end, happiness is just a pipe dream that people chase but are unable to obtain."

Gaku would usually retort to being spoken to like that. However, the momentary flash of emotion in Tenn's cold eyes as he averted his gaze for the first time, even if it was only a brief second, made him lost for both words and action.

This brat... he was talking from experience. Someone as young as him had already gone through something that made him take on a harsh outlook on life.

"In any case," Tenn continued, bringing the initial topic back on track. "If still you want to back out on this and actually think that you can, I suggest you give up. Your resistance will be futile."

"Why are you so sure of that?"

"Because Kujou-san was the one who initiated and arrange this."

"And so?"

"I cannot explain. All I can say is, if there is something Kujou-san wants, he will go to great lengths to obtain or accomplish it."

"So you are saying that if we both don't do it, we..."

"... will most definitely end up in a very nasty situation." Tenn placed his right hand on Gaku's cheek, in more of a warning than a caress. "Well, nasty is a mere understatement if we are referring to Kujou-san, but I believe you understand my implication."

"No, I don't understand. Why would someone make his own son go through something like this? It doesn't make any sense!"

For once, Tenn took a long pause before replying.

"This is where you are gravely mistaken, Yaotome-san." Tenn spoke that sentence much too slowly for Gaku's liking, as if he had to search for the right words to say. "Kujou-san is not my father. We are not related, not at all. There is no connection in regards to the blood that runs in our veins."

"He isn't? But the two of you share the same last name..."

"He... took me in his care. That is all."

He was avoiding the topic, Gaku noticed, instead of being blunt about it. Not to mention that he finally averted his gaze completely for the first time since this conversation started. That made him more curious as to what kind of person Kujou really was, although he got the feeling that his life would definitely be at risk if he ever attempted to find out.

"Say," Tenn, who now had his previous confident expression on his face as if to hide something, placed his hands on Gaku's shoulders as he pushed the older teen down on his back and straddled him. "Let's get started already."

"Before that, just answer me one thing."

Tenn clicked his tongue in impatience and annoyance. "What is it?"

"What does both my father and Kujou want out of this?"

"I cannot tell you the specific details, but..." Tenn paused, as if he was pondering how to phrase his words. "Kujou-san told me that I was to 'make you a man', and..."

"..."

"..."

"… And?"

"He... wants you to make a woman out of me."

It was now Gaku's turn to stare at Tenn with a scowl.

"Huh? What does that me—"

Before Gaku could even finish retorting, Tenn's lips closed over his.

Well. It was not his first kiss, but the way it was executed irked him.

The impromptu and sloppy kiss reeked of inexperience, and that felt rather disturbing. This was from someone who had already slept with several or many others? Now this is something Gaku would describe as laughable.

"You suck at this." Gaku grumbled as he broke the kiss.

Holding the boy's chin in his palm, he could not help but smirk as he glanced into those feisty eyes.

"Why don't you let me show you what a real kiss is like?"

"A real kiss?" Tenn snarled at him. "Are you saying that my technique is lacking?"

"Of course." Gaku's tongue darted out, licking Tenn's bottom lip. "Prepare yourself, little kitten. I'll give you a kiss like none that you've ever experienced before."

"Try me."

"Oh, I will, and I'm sure that it will take your breath away."

With Tenn still on top of him, Gaku raised his arms, the effects of the sedative made his movements slow and sluggish, and wrapped them around the boy's waist and hips to keep their bodies close together. It also allowed Gaku to realise how small and lean his partner really was; it was undoubtedly the figure of a middle school boy in the early stages of his growth period. 

"Hey… mind where you're touching."

Strangely enough, Tenn seemed to be rather awkward with being touched. He was avoiding Gaku's gaze by glancing to the side, and his cheeks were lightly powdered with a shade of red. His hands were balled up like a cat's paws and were pressed lightly against Gaku's chest. Is this really the reaction of someone who has experience? Gaku would have thought him to be more assertive if that was the case. Perhaps this was an act to make himself seem more adorable and appealing.

But, why would he do that? They were definitely not trying to perform any acts of courtship and the like. Their relationship, as Tenn has mentioned, was that of a business transaction. There should be no need for unnecessary things: emotions and affections especially.

Unless… Gaku had been mistaken about something this entire time?

"Tenn, could it be… this is your first time?

Yes, if that was true, then everything would make sense. His awkwardness with being touched… his inexperienced way if kissing…

"…" Tenn did not give a verbal response, but from the look in his eyes Gaku could tell that he was right.

Well, that made things more simple and more complicated at the same time.

Despite the overconfident and cocky facade that he displays, Kujou Tenn is but a young child who is still very much inexperienced as a person of the world. There are many things that are still unknown to him, and many of these would be frightening to someone his age. It was of no surprise that he would feel scared.

"Tenn…"

"I'm fine, Yaotome-san." His fists tightened, as if he was reassuring himself. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Do you still want to go through with this?"

"It's not a matter of what I want. I have to go through with this. Otherwise, that person will…"

"That person…?"

Did he mean Kujou?

"Tenn, listen. I don't know your circumstances, and I don't intend to ask about them either. I have no right to pry into your matters. But I want you to trust me."

"Trust… I though you were against this entire farce?"

The kid had a point, Gaku acknowledged.

"I am. But it'll be troublesome for you if we don't do this properly, right?" With the boy still on him, Gaku tried to shift his body up to adjust his posture. "Come, put your hands on my shoulders."

Tenn followed obediently without protest. Honestly, if he had been this obedient from the start Gaku would have considered him cute.

"Close your eyes and part your lips a little."

At this moment, Gaku questioned whether the sedative was the only drug that was put into his food, because for some reason seeing Tenn's face like this actually turned him on. Just a bit. Okay, maybe more than just a bit, if he had to be honest about it.

Enough staring, he chided himself. If this boy, at fourteen, is going to go through with this, he should do the same. As the older one, it is his within his own responsibility to do so. However, Gaku was not a person who would act based on obligations alone; somewhere within him wants to go through with this entire farce.

Could this be what it means to be compelled to act based on one's instinct?

"Are you going to start?" Tenn's voiced was a hushed whisper, a sweet little temptation to his ears.

"Don't be so impatient."

Gaku ran his index finger along the line of Tenn's jaw, sliding it down gingerly to his chin which he then held between that finger and his thumb. Lifting his head a little to close the distance between them, he let their lips brush against each other briefly to test if Tenn found his actions displeasing. He did not seem to hate it, giving Gaku the cue to lock their lips together.

They... his lips were soft and moist, Gaku thought, and they tasted sweet. There was an after-taste of catnip, too, which made Gaku even more suspicious of the intentions of the adults who had gotten them into this mess.

Tenn let out a small sound, somewhere between a mewl and a moan, as he melted into Gaku's kiss.

If Gaku had to guess, this is most probably his first kiss. Well, not really his first considering what had happened earlier, but that sloppy mess was too improper to actually count as a first kiss by Gaku's definition. Because of this he felt that he should hold himself back a little, but he is having problems holding himself back.

He would just have to apologise later.

Gaku first ran his tongue lightly along the outer edges of Tenn's lips, feeling its shape using the organ. He then let it brush across the lips themselves, in the process eliciting a small jerk in surprise from the body above his. Finally, when he captured those luscious lips once more, he slipped his tongue in.

"...!" Tenn let out a sharp sound that was muffled by the kiss, his eyes shot open to stare at Gaku.

It was obvious that the poor boy had not expected that at all. However, under Gaku's hold he was unable to pull away or break free.

"I won't let you escape." Gaku murmured as he broke the kiss briefly before he took his lips again.

This time, he used his tongue in the kiss, feeling and exploring Tenn's mouth. As he settled into this new stage of the kiss his eyes grew half-lidded and his shoulders grew less stiff. Gaku could tell that he was definitely starting to enjoy this.

Prodding the boy's tongue with his own as a challenge of sorts, Tenn was soon doing the same to his. Tenn's inexperience was definitely made more obvious at this stage: he was either trying to attempt what Gaku was doing or had no idea what he was doing. However, that reflected his ability to learn and adapt quickly, with Gaku offering guidance through his actions.

The scent of catnip, mixed with both their scents that were starting to leak out in excess, was beginning to make Gaku feel drunk. Not only on the delightful smell, but also on the atmosphere and the hormones and neurotransmitters raging in his system that directed his every move.

The kiss only lasted as long as they could go without needing to part for air. 

Their breaths came out in pants as they took in the air needed to replenish the supply their bodies need into their lungs. Tenn's face was flushed red and judging by the look in his eyes he, too, was drunk on the atmosphere. The expression he wore could only be described as sultry, and Gaku was sure that it was definitely a turn-on for him.

"Who gives a person a French kiss for his first?" Tenn may be chiding Gaku, but there was no harshness in his voice. "Deplorable."

"For someone who hasn't kissed before, I'm surprised you know quite a bit about the subject."

"I have read it up before."

"Online?"

"Where else?"

"You should know that reading about things and actually doing it are two different matters altogether." Gaku is standing his ground in the conversation, but he does feel a little guilty for what he had just did. "Sorry."

"For what?"

Well, that reaction was a bit unexpected. "For French kissing you?"

"Oh, that. Don't bother apologising. You don't even seem the least bit sorry."

This presumptuous little brat, Gaku nearly growled out. However, he was not going to start another argument and ruin the entire mood. Instead, he could simply reply that taunt with his own.

"Well, that's because you seem to have enjoyed that kiss as much as I have. Am I wrong?"

If it was actually possible, Gaku swore that Tenn's face grew even redder than before.

"... For someone who is asexual, you sure are perverted." Tenn commented under his breath, but still loud enough for Gaku's sharp ears to hear, as he sat up.

The white robes he wore had become dishevelled. The _datejime_ , the sash used to hold the garment together, had grown loose. This allowed for the skin of his bare chest to be shown. As Gaku had thought, his skin really was pale and smooth. Just like alabaster. 

Relishing in this sight, Gaku was not able to come up with a reply to Tenn's insult.

"Is there a need for you to stare so hard?" Tenn was trying to ignore Gaku staring at him by fixing his garments, but Gaku grabbed his wrist to stop him from doing so.

Gaku pulled Tenn down to the bed roughly, onto the side of the quilt next to him before getting up from where he was lying the entire time.

The pale-haired boy let out a small wince as his body hit the firm bed. He would have protested at the harsh treatment, but he was more interested in what Gaku was about to do next. The liger was now the one above him, with his hands by his sides pinning him down.

When Gaku lunged in, as if he was going for the kill, Tenn felt his heart stop for a moment. However, all Gaku did was to place soft, gentle kisses on his neck. rather than kisses, he was just brushing his lips across the skin. It was ticklish, but he did not dislike it one bit. 

"Do you hate this?"

"No, it's fine."

"That's good."

Gaku planted a small kiss onto the underside of Tenn's jaw. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful scent that had enthralled him. The sweet smell was overwhelming and overpowering, much stronger that it had been when he first took notice of it. Gaku could tell by the heavy musk that it was mixed in with his pheromones, which was most likely the effect of something the adults must have given him to drink.

Being this close it felt like he was sniffing a strange drug. If this was truly one, he would not mind being addicted to it.

However, he had not realised until this very moment that Tenn's scent, laced with pheromones, had been affecting him. With his brain muddled from the sedative, he was not able to keep control of his actions as well as he could. This was the reason why he had been acting on and, unfortunately, relying on his instincts. It was unlike of him to do so, but he still tries to maintain some kind of control. It works for now, but Gaku cannot be sure as to how long he would be able to stay in control.

"Tenn, is it okay if I leave any marks?"

Marks... kiss marks, otherwise known as love bites or hickeys. Gaku was aware that Tenn knows what these are and what he had meant.

Gaku himself has yet to make any on any other person, but at this moment there was a strong compliance to do so. Again, his instincts were to blame. With them pulling him along in this terribly questionable situation, he was doing his best to maintain some form of self-control. He did not need or want to be held responsible for traumatising a brat.

"It's fine. Stop asking for my permission for every little thing; it gets on my nerves. Just do what you want. If I don't like it, I'll let you know." Tenn's approval came after a few second's pause, but as he seemed to have something else to say Gaku waited for him to speak his mind. "Please... be gentle with me."

Well, getting to hear that classic line was most certainly worth the wait. Even an brat like him has his cute moments sometimes, huh.

"Sorry, I can't promise that." It was the truth. "But I will try. That at least I can promise."

Tenn frowned, just a little, but did not say anything else to rebut him.

As Gaku lowered his head again he felt Tenn's arms move to wrapping around his neck, as if he was beckoning him to get even closer. On his back, near his shoulder blades he can feel the light touch of his hands, warm through the fabric of his shirt. To make their current situation a little more intimate Gaku dropped his body lower, further closing the distance between their bodies.

Gaku kissed Tenn once more on the neck, a featherlight kiss just above his throat, just above the little bump that is his Adam's apple. Sticking his tongue out, he lapped at the protrusion, using it to feel the shape of the bone. As he did Tenn let out a light hum in pleasure. However, that sweet sound changed abruptly into a sharp gasp when Gaku bit down on the skin below it.

To soothe the pain, Gaku sucked on the mark. He stopped when he felt Tenn's laboured breathing return to normal, before dusting it over with several light kisses.

This was the first but not the only mark that Gaku was to make.

Along the curve of the neck. The base of the neck. The collarbone. The line leading to the shoulders. The expanse of his bare chest.

Gaku moved down south, proceeding in this order. As he did, he left numerous marks on Tenn's skin in places that would be difficult to hide. It was as if he was marking the boy as his possession. How ironic.

Tenn would never be his; this was only a temporary arrangement.

After this, they would go their separate ways, not likely to meet with each other again. And Kujou-san aside, Tenn does not seem to be the kind who would let others tie him down either; just like a stray cat.

"This is enough... isn't it?"

From the sound of his voice, Gaku garnered that Tenn was soon getting tired of this activity and was seeking something more intense. Something more thrilling.

At least, that was how it sounded to him.

Opening the folds of the fabric even more, two pink nubs came into view. They were hard and erect, and it was not only because of the cold temperature of the room.

Running his hand along Tenn's side from his waist up to the sides of his ribs, Gaku could only think of his body as scrawny. It was not surprising, since he was already quite lean for a boy his age… well, more thin than lean. However, it is only in due time that he would build up more muscle, as he was still in the early stages of puberty. Perhaps then, the feeling of this body under his touch would feel very much different.

The thought of that... the anticipation made Gaku strangely excited. If one had to describe his current state, he would be a child who yearns for cake despite knowing that it is a lie. He was beginning to yearn for a chance that would never come. But if that false hope could keeping him going, even just for this one weekend, he would gladly indulge in it.

With the pad of his thumbs, Gaku slowly teased Tenn's nipples by rubbing them in a circular motion. He heard that women would feel pleasure by having this done to them, and wondered if the same applied to males. Looking up to glance at his partner's expression, he liked what he saw.

Tenn's face was flushed, and he was biting down on his bottom lip to prevent the uncontrollable sounds he was making from coming out. His half-lidded eyes were glazed over with lust, either from Gaku's teasing or from whatever substance he had been given. Whichever it is, Tenn was most definitely starting to get quite aroused.

And when Gaku replaced one of this thumbs with his mouth, the younger teen was no longer able to hold his voice back.

Gaku sucked the pink nub tenderly, using his tongue to alternate between prodding it and circling the areola. Tenn let out several little mewls as he did so, which the older could not help think was terribly adorable. When Gaku had given one enough attention he switched to the other. Tenn's hands, still on his back, pawed at his shirt lightly. It was as if he was trying to grab onto something to prevent himself from falling into the pool of pleasure that was slowly welling up within him.

When Gaku released the nipple with a wet "pop", he straightened his back by regaining his posture. Tenn was still beneath him, straddled and unable to escape. The garment he wore was now completely loosened from waist up and his upper body was completely exposed to Gaku's sight. It was no doubt a pleasant sight to his eyes, to have the foul-mouthed brat withering beneath him because of his touch. 

"Were you turned on by that?" Gaku started to unbutton his shirt, discarding it on the floor by the bed when he was done.

"N-No, not at all..."

"Liar."

"Pervert."

"Says the guy who got a hard-on just by getting his tits sucked."

"Wha—?!"

Gaku was not lying. The little tent that was pitched at Tenn's crotch was difficult to ignore. The thin fabric of the garment also did no justice in hiding it either.

At this point, Tenn looked as if he wanted to hide his face in the mountain of pillows his head was resting against. He moved his hands to cover his face, but Gaku did not allow him to. He quickly caught Tenn's thin wrists together with his left hand and held them over Tenn's head. In retaliation to this, Tenn squeezed his thighs tightly together and shot Gaku a tear-eyed glare.

"Don't look at me!"

Even at this time, Tenn is still being feisty, but his warning sounded more like a plead rather than a demand. Adorable it would have been if he had not been so smug earlier.

"Even a cocky brat like you knows how to be embarrassed, huh." Gaku could not help but scoff lightly, it really was darn cute no matter how he looked at the boy's reactions. "Here I was thinking that you wouldn't know what shame was."

"Of course I would." Much to Gaku's surprise, Tenn was actually pouting. "Let me go."

"No can do."

"Why?" This time, Tenn hissed at him fiercely.

For some reason, being able to see the haughty Kujou Tenn react to him in so many ways was actually starting to get pretty fun.

"If I let you go, you're just going to hide your face again, won't you?" Gaku slid his hand between Tenn's legs, his palm resting against his clothed bulge. "I don't want you to do that."

With a gentle squeeze, Gaku began to feel the shape of the erect organ. He was probably a little small for his age in Gaku's opinion; he was an early bloomer so he was simply estimating by his own standards.

Then again, each to his own. 

As Gaku began to stimulate it through the white cotton with firm, steady strokes, he noted by touch that the fabric was already stained with pre-cum. Even though Tenn was trying to muffle his voice again, it is only a matter of seconds before he comes.

"Say, have you touched yourself before?" He whispered huskily into Tenn's ear as he let his hand do its work.

"Of course... I have..."

"Only here?"

"Obvi— U-Ungh...!"

The muffled moan was an indication he finally came. Tenn's body grew limp as he panted hard for air, the robe he wore now sticky with his release.

"How was that? Did that feel good?"

Tenn did not reply verbally, but Gaku knew that he could only agree.

While Tenn's body was still lax in recovery from his orgasm, Gaku began to fully undo the loosened sash of his partner's garments. But before he could completely strip him of his robe, he was stopped.

"Don't be so hasty." Tenn chided him, still breathing quite hard. "Why don't I help you take care of your little problem first?"

Darn, he noticed. Gaku nearly clicked his tongue at this, but he supposed that it was not a bad thing.

"Go ahead and try, if you can."

"Don't be rude. You sound as if this is my first time pleasing a man."

"Isn't it?"

Gaku sat down on the bed with his legs open, keeping a bit of space away from Tenn to let him get up onto his knees to crawl over towards him. As he did, he wore a frown in response to his taunt.

"Technically speaking, this is the first time I'm serving a customer, but I assure you that this isn't my first time doing this."

Gaku did not like the way that was phrased, especially since there was a certain implication behind it. The thought that arouse in his mind made him feel a bit irked, disgusted even.

"Did you... do it to Kujou?"

Tenn, who was working on undoing his belt, stiffened for two moments.

"It was... part of his education. Or training, if you would call it."

"Uh huh."

So that man has laid his hands... his filthy hands on Tenn before. That does not sit well with Gaku. Not one bit.

"H-Hey. Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Making that face."

"What face?"

Tenn scowled at him as if he was talking to an idiot.

"The face that looks as if you are about to maul someone. You need a good look in the mirror; your expression is frightening."

"I-Is that so?" Was that thought so unpleasant to him that it was made obvious unconsciously? "Sorry. I just... thought of something that ticked me off."

Tenn clicked his tongue as he pulled down the zipper of Gaku's pants. "Who in the world gets distracted when someone's about to give them head?"

"I said I was sorry." Gaku mumbled sarcastically.

Tenn shot him a look. Whether it wad regarding that matter or something else completely, he does not know. Teenagers these days are just so touchy. For a moment, he felt that he could understand how his father thought of him all these years. 

"Hey."

"Now what?"

"Lift your fat ass up. I can't remove your pants like this."

Ouch. Gaku definitely took offence to that. "Why do I have to strip? And I'm nowhere close to being fat, mind you."

"You don't want to get your uniform stained, do you?"

The brat had a point there.

"I'll just remove it myself, then."

"Make sure you take off what's under it, too. I don't want to get traumatised by the sight of your underwear."

"Says the guy who isn't wearing any."

"That was not my decision."

"I guessed as much."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." He sincerely hoped that Tenn really did not hear him mutter that under his breath. "Why don't you take that off too?"

"Why do I have to strip?"

This brat just asked him the same question he had asked just a minute ago.

"It isn't fair if I'm the only one who is going to be stark naked here."

"Since when did this become a competition?"

"It's not. Just do it."

Tenn did not seem pleased, but reluctantly relented.

As Gaku repositioned himself on the large bed, he caught Tenn staring at his half-hard member in awe.

"Like what you see?"

"N-No, not at all."

"Liar."

"... Perverted old fart."

"That makes you an old fart too. You were the one who said I’m not that much older than you, right?" The only word that could describe Tenn's expression, when his own insult was thrown back at him, was glorious. "Well, for how long are you going to keep me waiting?"

"Can't you wait for a bit?" Tenn frowned with a sigh as he returned to the bed, getting in between Gaku's legs while lying down on his stomach with his elbows to prop him up.

His hands reached out and took Yaotome Gaku Jr. into his light grasp. The warmth of Tenn's fingers curling around his member made Gaku take in a slow, deep breath. This was the first time someone else has ever touched him there, and it felt surprisingly good.

Tenn's hands moved slowly in a pumping motion, stimulating it to its fully erected state.

"Is that all you got?"

"I'm just getting started." A playful grin was delivered with the retort. "You really can't wait, can't you?"

"You're just slow."

"Haste makes waste, Yaotome-san." Tenn hummed lightly, tucking some loose strands of pale hair behind his ear. "Don't be impatient. They say that good things come to those who wait."

Tenn nuzzled the hard length against his warm cheek, looking up at Gaku with a sultry expression. His pink irises were clear with mischief, yet beneath the clarity there was an underlying shroud of stirring desire. His tongue darted out, running along his lips to moisten them. It was a crime for a fourteen year-old to be this sexy, Gaku swears wordlessly, but the fact that he was committing the even bigger crime of engaging with acts of this nature still remains. 

Lightly pursed lips parted slightly, for the warm exhaled breath that passes through them to blow across the sensitive tip. This first elicited a shiver from the older teen. This was followed by a deep groan as Tenn ran his tongue along the head, circling around it while occasionally teasing the slit. His hands were not idle, either: one was stationed at the base, still maintaining the pumping motion. The other was still being used to keep his hair out of his face, at least until he found better use for it.

However, this was not nearly enough to satisfy him.

"Tenn..." Gaku spoke his partner's name breathlessly as he exhaled, lacing his fingers into those soft pink locks.

More. He needed more than just this. Something more intense, more arousing.

In his thoughts, Gaku did not notice that he had been pushing the boy's head down. It was a slightly strong push, but the timing happened to coincide when Tenn had his lips right over the head of the erect member. Tenn did not have the strength to fight the force that was pushing him down and had no choice but to take it into his mouth. In protest the boy gave a muffled groan, but it went completely ignored.

To have a warm, wet cavern around his hard erection was a feeling so good, it was indescribable. Yes, this was exactly what he was seeking. The feeling of teeth on the sensitive skin added on to the pleasure that he was now feeling.

"Tenn, I'm going to move."

"Mmff?!"

Moving his hips in a steady rhythm, Gaku began thrusting into Tenn's mouth. However, those thrusts were shallow, as he was being careful with not choking him. Tenn was trying to pull away, but Gaku was now the one in control of the flow of the situation.

That being said, Tenn was not one to just leave things to someone else.

"H-Hey!" Gaku could not help but wince as Tenn gripped the sack between his legs, cradling it his palm and started fondling it with his long fingers.

And when Gaku came, he did in Tenn's mouth.

It was quite a load and the boy could not swallow all of it. The white, viscous liquid spilled from his mouth and down his chin. Smacking his Gaku's hand away, he finally got the chance to pull away from him.

"Terrible." He spluttered, wiping the cum off his face with the back of his hand.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

"Good you know. The least you could do was ask if I was okay with doing it. Not to mention that this stuff tastes awful. It's too salty."

"Then why did you drink some of it?"

"I didn't say that I didn't like it."

"Is that so?"

"From the looks of this, though," Tenn examined the sticky liquid carefully with his fingers. "You seem to have pent-up quite a bit. How long has it been since you last jerked off?"

"That's none of your business."

"Prospective university students have it hard, don't they?" Wiping the liquid on the sheets, Tenn sighed and repositioned himself to sit on the bed opposite Gaku.

For some reason, the way he sat made Gaku feel piqued. Most people usually sat either in _seiza_ or with their legs crossed in front of them, or simply stretched out on the bed or with their knees up to their chests. However, while Tenn does have his legs in front of him, his knees were together on one side and his feet on the other, with one hand used to support his weight. He was sitting the way a woman would.

A woman...?

If he recalled correctly, Gaku remembered that Tenn mentioned something about making him into a woman.

What does that mean, specifically?

Certainly they could not mean to make him into a literal woman; Gaku does not have the ability, knowledge nor skills to do that. Perhaps it was similar to one of those weird genres of manga one of his female classmates brought to class, about two males engaging in sexual activities and how the bottom likened to the hole in his rear to that of the female reproductive area. Tenn may be too beautiful for a boy, that Gaku admits, but for some reason that reasoning felt off as well.

It certainly was bugging him, but as long as he has no clues it would be a waste of time and effort trying to come up with an answer.

In the meantime, Tenn was displeased with the way Gaku was staring at him. "You really like to stare, don't you?"

"Not really. I was thinking."

"Don't think so much. It'll rot your brain cells and you'll become stupider."

"Gee, thanks for the advice." Gaku rolled his eyes at Tenn's sarcasm, crawling on the bed over to where Tenn was and pushing him down.

Gaku kissed Tenn again, this time it was a simple lengthy lock of the lips rather than the deep kiss they shared earlier. One arm he kept pressed down on the mattress for stability, while the hand of the other trailed down Tenn's side, savouring the sensation of the smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

While moving his hand down to his crotch, Gaku brushed against little Tenn by accident. The boy's member was currently on a fast track back to being erect again along with his own, no thanks to them rubbing them together as they kissed. 

"Hey," Gaku broke the kiss, sitting back up to scoot back just a bit. "Think you could spread your legs a little?"

"Why?"

"I can't prepare you like this."

"Prepare... for what?"

"For... well, you know... that."

Tenn frowned. "Don't beat around the bush and just tell me already."

Gaku was tempted to slap his forehead. This boy... he was asking something like that with a such a serious expression. He really does not know? He claims and does know how to use his hands for that, but he does not know the procedure for ‘that’?

Ridiculous!

"Tenn, do you know how two guys do it? You know... have sex?"

The younger teen gave him a wide-eyed look and blinked twice before he replied. "Oh... I... I knew that."

He was lying, no doubt about that.

"Really?"

"What about you? You're a virgin, aren't you? How would you know about things like that?"

"I heard about this from other people." It was the truth; he was briefed about this by the family butler as his father had instructed. "I suppose lube and condoms have been prepared?"

"They should be in the drawer of the bedside table."

"Ah."

And indeed the items he needed were in there, and in an unbelievably huge amounts and variety. Just how many rounds were those shitty adults expecting them to go?　Even if he was a heavy-seed and the boy was under some sort of drug that made him extra-horny, their stamina was not infinite. 

"Tenn, go lie against the pillow and spread your legs."

"Why?" He may be complaining, but Tenn was already moving to do as he was told.

"Just do it." Gaku growled reaching into the drawer and grabbing the first bottle and box his fingers could reach respectively.

To someone like him with no experience or preference at this point of thime, it made no difference what he chose. He would think that Tenn was not bothered by his choice either, so anything goes.

When he returned to the bed, Tenn was in position with his back leaning comfortably against the plush pillows with his legs up. However, Gaku had to twitch an eyelid when he noticed that his thighs were still clamped tightly together. What did he think he was doing, acting like a clam protecting a precious pearl? 

"For God's sakes, Tenn." Gaku heaved a frustrated sigh, setting the items down on the bed as he sat back into position in front of his partner. "I told you to open your legs."

Tenn shot him a rebellious look, telling him that he did not want to. But rather than rebellious, it appeared as though Tenn was actually reluctant to do so.

The fact that he could not understand why was what made Gaku more annoyed than Tenn not agreeing to do as he told him to. And with this annoyance accumulating he also grew impatient.

"Tenn, if you aren't going to do it, I'll do it for you."

"Wait—"

"I can't."

Placing his hands roughly on Tenn's raised knees, Gaku started to pry them apart. However, the younger teen's resistance was making this task much harder than necessary. He even had the nerve to attempt to kick him, not once but thrice, and this just added on to the liger's confusion and frustration.

"What's wrong, Tenn?" Gaku hissed at him as the struggle continued. "Why are you being like this? Heck, where did all that cockiness and confidence of yours go to? You were fine with everything else, so why are you backing out now?"

"That's..." He shut himself up before he could say anything else. "You wouldn't understand!"

"You're right, I don't understand anything! But that's because you're not giving me a chance to!" Tenn's eyes widened at the outburst, and unconsciously relaxed his tense body as Gaku took his hands off him. "Tenn, I don't know you, and you don't know me either. And even at this moment, I still don't approve of this set-up. I still think of you as a foul-mouth brat who needs to mind his manners. That's just my own opinion of you, and I don't even know if that's who you really are or not. But at the very least I want to understand the person I am going to be having sex with for the first time in my life. Is that too much to ask?"

"..."

"Tenn, give me a chance." Gaku ran the back of his hand tenderly down the side of Tenn's face, looking straight at him in the eye. "Please."

Tenn looks as if he was about to cry, Gaku noted as he averted his gaze, casting it downwards as he lowered his head.

"Yaotome-san, please do not be so self-centred." His voice was wavering. "There is nothing good that will come out of being involved with a person like me."

"I don't care."

"You should." Tenn heaved a heavy sigh to try to contain his emotions. "Why are you being so nice to me? Because you pity me or something like that?"

Good question: why was he being so nice to someone who annoyed him, Gaku wondered. Unfortunately, the answer to his question did not exist in the present.

"Pity? Of course not. Do I look like a good Samaritan to you?"

"No."

"There you have it."

"That does not answer my question."

"Unfortunately, I don't have the answer to your question either. I don't have a reason, but I want you to trust me. That's all I ask of you."

"... You will regret this."

"I won't."

Tenn let out another sigh. It seems that he was finally willing to relent.

"Allow me to warn you, Yaotome-san. If you ever had thought any good about me," Tenn shifted his bottom to adjust his posture and eased the tension between his legs, spreading them slowly apart. "I want you to erase those opinions from your mind."

While Gaku took Tenn's actions as a sign of acceptance, what he saw made him unable to react. The reason for that was because what he saw, that should not be there as part of the male anatomy, was something that was unexpected and perhaps rudely surprising.

Instead of the scrotum, what was there was a vulva: the external genitalia of females.

That clearly meant that his brief suspicion was right all along: Kujou Tenn was, indeed, androgynous.

"... Fuck." Gaku could not hold back the curse that slipped out under his breath.

Even if it were for just a single moment, he did consider that possibility, yes. It was something that he could have expected but failed to do so. Of course, normally no one would expect to see something such as this, but... well. Well.

"Disgusted, aren't you?" Tenn's question seemed to be directed towards himself, rather than Gaku. "You should be, because this isn't normal at all. For a man to have something like this... between his legs..."

"You're wrong. I don't think it's disgusting."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. I think it's beautiful." That was his true, honest opinion. "May I touch you there?"

Tenn nodded shyly in reply. His cheeks were reddened with a light blush, as he was charmed by Gaku's words. 

Gaku put out his hand between Tenn's legs and reached out his slightly trembling fingers. Gently he placed his fingertips on the soft skin, dragging them along as he lined the area between the folds with his middle finger. In response his partner shuddered, which hinted to him that it was most probably just as sensitive as the male organ.

But one question, just one for now, nagged at the back of his mind.

"How did this happen?"

"... Kujou-san was experimenting on a new product. He was looking for a safe product to facilitate the process to create androgynous males without the need to use dangerous and illegal substances like pills and the like. You could call me his test subject."

Now that got him curious. "Why?"

"He said something about how the birth rate of many Maradarui breeds in Japan had been dropping. I don't know the exact reasons why he started this venture."

"Not that. Why you of all people? You're of a rare breed?"

"I suppose you can say that."

"So when you were talking about making you a woman earlier... You were referring to this?" Tenn nodded in response. "If that's the case, I'm expected to put it in here...?"

The younger most definitely did not seem comfortable with the notion. "D-Don't ask me that kind of things. Have you no shame?"

"That's what anyone would think in that situation, don't you think?"

"That may be so, but was there a need to actually ask?"

"Even you'd be curious."

"Don't put me on the same level as you, pervert."

"Heh. You didn't deny what I said."

Tenn's light blush flared, as he turned his face away with a little pout on his lips. "Has anyone told you that you talk too much?"

"Mmhmm." Gaku hummed, not bothered to answer the question since he was paying little attention.

Instead, he was preoccupied with his own curious wonder: no matter how real it looks and seems to be, it really cannot replace the real thing… can it?

"Tenn, I'm putting one in."

"Wha—!" His question was abruptly cut short as he let out a sharp gasp.

The reason for this was because Gaku had been too impatient to wait for his reply before inserting one finger between the folds. The sudden entry was unexpected to Tenn and it made his body tense up in reflex, which in turn caused his muscles to tighten around the invading digit. However, that was not what had caught his partner's attention, as the arousal had caused his ears and tail to show.

"A leopard…?" 

Gaku made a quick guess, although he got the feeling that he was off. All leopards, being big wild cats, were of the heavy-seeded category. Tenn was definitely not in it, as he was only a middle-seed. Despite that, the spots on his ears, tail and those forming on his skin were similar. 

A smaller version of a leopard… a leopard cat. Yes, that would be a more accurate guess. But while those could be commonly found in East and Southeast Asian countries, Japan was definitely not one of them. 

However, there was one notable subspecies that could only be found exclusively in Japan, and that breed is…

"Tenn… you're an Iriomote cat?"

"I am."

"Purebred?"

"Of course."

That was more than just any rare breed. Iriomote cats are a critically endangered species. If they were talking about the animal itself, reports indicated that there are only about a hundred of them left in the wild. For Madararui, their numbers are barely even half of that. In Japan, and perhaps the world, an Iriomote cat could be considered one of the rarest of most rare species. A purebred was on the level of a national treasure, or perhaps beyond that.

Just how much did his father pay for him to both lose his virginity to and take the virginity of such an exquisite breed?

"Are you stunned to the point where you can't speak?"

"Yeah, kind of. This realisation is a bit hard for me to take in. But for some reason, I seem to be able to see the situation as a whole now."

"Believe me, you are nowhere close to approaching the truth. And the truth is something you don't want to know." It was a warning that Gaku knew that he should heed. "Well, don't pay too much mind to my parentage and get back to what you are doing, before I change my mind again."

Oh yes.

That.

Tenn's body had relaxed considerably during the conversation, having gotten used to having the finger in him. Gaku tried curling that finger to test how much the walls could accommodate, and added in another when he judged it fine. He stretched them in as far as he can reach to test the depth and to his surprise it was deeper than he expected, but he did not have the necessary experience to compare it to the real thing. 

Gaku spread his fingers, moving them in a scissoring motion to stretch out the hole. He did not know if it was necessary, but he figured that it may be better to play safe. He did not want to hurt Tenn, and it only felt right to make this experience pleasant for the both of them.

Adding a third finger, he began to thrust them in and out of his partner. Tenn's breathing started to become laboured, as he let out a string of little gasps and mewls in pleasure. However, Gaku was not going to let him get off to only his fingers.

When Gaku withdrew his fingers, a little groan of disappointment could be heard.

"Can't wait for me to put it in?"

"... Pervert."

"Touché." Gaku grinned, reaching over to the box he placed on the bed to retrieve a condom.

His awkward fingers fumbled with the small packet as he struggled to tear it open. Tenn sniggered at his clumsiness, which elicited a sharp glare from him.  The younger teen reached out his hand to offer help, which Gaku reluctantly accepted. It was easily opened and handed back to him within seconds.

"Thanks." A mumbled word of gratitude was given.

"You'll get better." Those words were not necessarily ones of encouragement. "You do know how to put it on properly, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Make sure it doesn't break."

Gaku had to roll his eyes. That was definitely a comment made in sarcasm.

"I'm going to put it in." Gaku positioned himself above his partner, his elbowa supporting his weight as he hovered over him, prepared for entry. "You ready?"

"Take it slow and easy."

"You can trust me on this. Just get comfy and relax."

Lining himself with Tenn's entrance, Gaku was now ready. One hand served as a guide as he slowly inserted the tip. As the head fully entered, the younger teen let out a moan as he came a second time. However, he kept going until he was buried to the hilt, but there was a problem that had cropped up then.

"Tight...!" Gaku grit his teeth together, feeling his partner clamping down on him much to hard. "Tenn, I told you to relax. You're being too tense."

"You're... too big..."

"If you don't ease up, we can't proceed." Gaku was not reprimanding him, but was instead simply stating the truth as he held Tenn close to him and soothed him by stroking his head. "We can just stop for now. Do you want me to pull out?"

"N-No..."

"Then take your time. Take in deep breaths and try to calm down. Let me know when you're good."

Tenn gave a slight nod in his reply. Gaku continued to comfort him gently, patiently waiting for him to adjust. Not only to his size, but also mentally. He must have been scared, despite how cocky as he had been.

"Yaotome-san..."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, you can continue."

Tenn has loosened up considerably, but Gaku was hoping that he was just not forcing himself to. "You sure?"

"Please, continue."

"Got it. I'm moving. If you want me to stop—"

"Don't." Tenn's voice was a hushed whisper, as he placed his arms around Gaku's neck once more. "I don't want you to stop."

Looks like he still has his guts, but this was most definitely not the right situation to show them. However, he still had to respect his wishes. "I understand."

Taking in a deep breath, Gaku started to withdraw his length slowly. Before the head could come out, he rammed it back into Tenn. This he repeated over and over, thrusting in and out at a steady pace. However, this was not satisfying enough, and his partner seemed to feel the same.

"Gaku-san... faster. Harder."

That was a demand that he could not and did not want to refuse.

Complying with what Tenn had requested, Gaku picked up the pace. Their breathing soon grew laboured, the bed giving creaks in protests at the increasing roughness of his thrusts. Beneath him his partner let out short moans of pleasure in between pants for air, all while clawing at his back. It hurt and was sure to leave marks, although the liger did not have any qualms about that.

Tenn's member had returned to being erect in a very short while. Gaku took it into one hand, pumping it following the rhythm of their thrusts.

"G, Gaku, I'm almost..."

"Go ahead."

As expected of the younger of the two, he reached his limit much faster despite having came just a short while ago. His endurance was lower than Gaku's, although that is something that can be built up over time.

That being said, Gaku was also close enough to coming. He did so few seconds after Tenn, while he was still inside him. With his release came the usual surge of relaxation. As if he had momentarily lost all the strength in his body, he collapsed on top of his partner, the both of them panting for air as they took a brief rest.

"You've heavy." Tenn mumbled in protest, shoving Gaku's shoulder lightly. "I can't breathe."

"Sorry. I'll pull out now."

Since Tenn was relaxed, he could do so with ease. He removed the used condom and tied it at the end, ensuring that its contents do not spill out. He was wearing a strange smirk on his face as he worked his hands, which made the Iriomote cat rather curious.

"What's with that face?"

"I just realised that you finally called me by name."

"T-That..." It seemed like Tenn himself did not realise that until now. "That was just a slip of the tongue."

Gaku gave a low chuckle at his reaction. "I'll leave it as that this time. So, how was it? Your first time?"

"Whoa, you're seriously asking that?"

"Of course."

"I guess it wasn't bad."

"Oh? I thought it felt pretty good."

Tenn shot him a disgusted look. "Weren't you supposed to be asexual?"

"I never said I was."

"Hmm. That means you're just an ordinary pervert. I should congratulate you on graduating from your status as a virgin. Well, I suppose this changes your mind about sex, then?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Even though you said you liked it?"

"Hey, don't put words into my mouth. I never said that."

"But you did like it, didn't you?"

"I did," Gaku admitted, "But only because it was with you."

Tenn's expression was a mixture of shock and confusion, as if he was thinking that he had misheard whatever Gaku had just accidentally blurted out. "Pardon?"

Gaku chose to remain silent, rather than to repeat himself. Those were his honest thoughts, but he did not mean for them to be spoken aloud.

"So, Tenn, what are we to do now?"

"Hey, don't avoid my question."

"I'll go get something to drink. My throat's parched. I'll bring something back for you too."

"If it's drinks you want, there are plenty in the mini-bar over there; that one installed in the right side of the television stand. Although, I should warn you that whatever's in there had been tampered with, if you get what I mean. That aside," Tenn wrapped his arms around Gaku's broad chest from behind him and rested his chin on one shoulder, preventing him from escaping. "I'm not going to let you go until you answer my question."

"Persistent, aren't you?"

"You were the one who suddenly said something dubious, so please take responsibility by explaining yourself."

Gaku sighed, running a hand through his messed silver locks. "Fine. You asked for it."

Turning his head towards Tenn, Gaku kissed him once again.

"I think... no, I have most likely become smitten with you, Kujou Tenn. I have fallen in love with you."

Tenn blinked at him several times before bursting into laughter, falling back onto the bed in a fit of giggles and chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

"You really are an amusing person, Yaotome-san. You do realise that all you have fallen in with is nothing but an illusion; ephemeral dream that lasts only a fleeting moment?"

It was the truth, Gaku knew. They were only meant to be partners for the weekend, and their relationship was purely sexual: emotions were not needed at all. But he could not hold back the feelings that were stirring up in his chest.

"Even if that is so," in his fingers Gaku gathered the strands of Tenn's hair that was longer than those on the other side of his face and placed a gentle kiss on them, "Let us both indulge and be intoxicated in that dream while it lasts."

"You really are a selfish man, Yaotome Gaku. But I suppose don't hate that." He opened his arms to him. "Come. Show me a sweet dream that I will never forget."

**~ xxx ~**

"Hey."

"..."

"Wake up already, idiot son. How long are you going to idle in bed?"

"Urgh..." Gaku grunted as he was forcefully woken up with a kick to the ribs. "Father?"

"Good morning. I see you have not failed me and carried out your role properly this time."

"Where's Tenn?"

"If it's the boy you are referring to, Kujou-san had retrieved him and left before I came here. He left me a message saying that he was satisfied with the outcome of the arrangement."

"Ah."

"Go get yourself cleaned up right away. I had Tanaka prepare you a change of clothes and the bath. You reek. And do hurry; the keys need to be returned in an hour. I will be waiting in the living area."

"Got it."

With that, his father promptly left the room, shutting the door with a little too much force than Gaku would have liked.

As he forced himself to get out from under the covers, the first thing that hit his senses was the lingering scents in the air and on the bed. It was a mixture of both him and Tenn's, from all the love-making... if it could be called that, they had been doing the past day and half. It brought a warm and pleasant feeling to Gaku's chest, but there was also a twinge of melancholy.

He would never get to meet Tenn again.

That was a fact that he already knew from the beginning, but it hit him hard at that very moment. He was overcome with heart-wrenching feeling that threatened to tear his chest open. A silent cry he let out through gritted teeth as a tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

It was impossible for him not to feel frustrated or sad about it. After all, Tenn was his first love.

And it was over.

Just like that.

Without even a word of farewell.

Just... like that.

For the first time in his life Gaku prayed, for the chance to be able to meet him once again.

However, in his heart there was no hope that he ever would.

**\- Two years later -**

"You're Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, aren't you?"

It has been a little over two years since that time. Gaku has matured into a fine adult, having entered a good university and maintaining his above-average grades. He also began working in his maternal grandparents' soba shop, which his father was not happy about. And while he still lived in that mansion with him, there had been little change to their relationship.

However, last month, his father announced a new project: a male idol group, and he wanted his son to be a part of it. Initially Gaku was against the idea, but his father had made him a proposition: if he became part of the idol group, he would not only turn a blind eye to Gaku's involvement with the soba shop, he would also provide funds to secure the old couple's retirement when the time came. It was a deal was too good to refuse.

"You're Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, who had become affliated with Yaotome Productions, aren't you?"

"A-Ah, yes. I'm Tsunashi Ryuunosuke."

The group's name, which was decided by his father, would be named 'TRIGGER'. It would consist of three members including himself and this Tsunashi Ryuunosuke. The man who was standing in front of him gave an impression of shyness, which was different from what he had heard about him. The third member, who would be appointed as their centre, was kept a mystery. However, for his father to be that excited about acquiring that talent made Gaku curious as to what kind of person he would be.

"As I'd thought. I'm Yaotome Gaku, pleased to meet you." Gaku extended his hand in greeting, which Ryuunosuke took. After which, Gaku begin to walk off to the appointed meeting place, gesturing for the taller man to follow him. "You heard the manager would becoming, right?"

"Ah, yes. To introduce the rest of the members of the group, I heard."

"He won't be coming. I dismissed him."

"D-Dismissed?"

Looking back at Ryuunosuke, Gaku narrowed his eyes slightly. "If the manager was around, our discussion would only turn into matter of adults, and it would be impossible to talk about other things. I want to be able to assess him without any interruptions."

"Him?"

"Our last member, the one who is being treated as some sort of top-secret. Because his identity is to kept disclosed to the public for some reason, we are heading towards the appointed meeting place to meet him. It's a nightclub in Shibuya. To avoid being seen by others it was reserved for us." Gaku continued to blabber on about all he knew about the group to Ryuunosuke, who appeared rather dazed and distracted. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"A-Ah, sorry."

The man looked uneasy.

Gaku could not blame him. For someone who had just arrived in the big city from the islands of Okinawa, it was not simply the place that he had to adapt to. His way of living, the way he spoke (Okinawan accent, from what Gaku knows, sounded very much different from standard Japanese) and the climate were just many of the things. Having not lived out of Tokyo, he was unable to relate to him, but the least he could do was to support him. After all, they were going to be members of the same group. Comrades would be a good word for that.

But winter this year was exceptionally cold, Gaku noted. The bleak sky above did nothing to alleviate the gloomy moods of the people, including his own.

Three years felt like such a long time ago, but the brief time he spent with Tenn felt only like yesterday. How was he doing now, Gaku wondered? If he was still with Kujou-san, the old man would probably be making use of him as a test subject for that project Tenn mentioned or, much to his fears, being used as a whore.

Part of the reason why Gaku had agreed to his father's instance of him working in the entertainment sector was to create a name for himself. That way, if Tenn was still in Japan, he may be able to make connections to find him. It did not matter if Tenn did not have any feelings, or even memories of him. All he wanted to do was to make sure that he was doing fine with his own two eyes.

If he cannot do that, Gaku would not be able to move on.

He and Ryuunosuke soon arrived at the address that was given to him. The place was quiet, which was a little unsettling. The heavy wooden doors of the club were unlocked, and Gaku pushed them open. It was dark, but for a Madararui like him it was not as difficult to see. What greeted them was a wide, empty dance floor and an unmanned DJ booth. A little further in was the bar counter, also unmanned, where there was someone sitting on one of the chairs facing the wall of bottles and glasses. 

As they approached closer towards that person, a familiar scent seemed to drift towards them. It was one that had engraved itself into Gaku's heart. He felt like clutching his chest, which contained his quick-beating heart, wondering if this moment was simply a dream.

But as the person turned towards them, it was clear that this was reality.

His prayers had been answered.

Finally.

"... Are you Kujou Tenn?"

That angelic smile was the only answer that he needed.

 **\- END -**  

**Author's Note:**

> Two months and eleven days. That was how long it took me to write this. It was meant for White Day but I was late.
> 
> The last part of the story where Ryuu comes in is actually extracted from the official novel. I did my own interpretation of the original text, although it's too shabby in my opinion to be considered a translation since I didn't double-check.
> 
> To be honest, M(A?)-rated works really are not my forte, but I really wanted to do this series really badly. I do have the second instalment planned for the TRIGGER side, and if I'm motivated enough I may even do a few for Idolish7 as well, in particular Riku. However, I'm considering finishing the Phantom of the Opera one first since I already started it. Even though I don't know how I should present the content I created, I'm going to try my best. I'll probably write when I'm inspired and when I'm not rushing assignments and exam prep.
> 
> Just a note, the male futanari idea came from something I saw once on pixiv (http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=26194964).
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Do follow my facebook page (https://www.facebook.com/leucoium/) for updates on my future work!
> 
> For those playing the game, I hope you did well for the White day event!
> 
> \--Amamiya Toki


End file.
